


Dailies

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Apparently, Albel has a daily ritual. Fate and Cliff... can't help but wonder.





	Dailies

**Author's Note:**

> For Drabble Soup, 'the ghosts that haunt', July 2018.

Fate glanced at Cliff as they walked through the empty corridor and Cliff just answered with a shrug. This was weird, even for Albel. He couldn't possibly keep fighting the "King of the Dead" down somewhere in the castle's dungeons. But they'd heard the story from more than one person, so... 

Suddenly, Fate heard swords clashing and broke into a run. Cliff was on his heels until they came to a larger chamber where, sure enough, Albel had just disarmed a spectacular ghoul and had his own blade at its throat. 

Before it vanished, it spoke clearly-- 

"Same time tomorrow?"


End file.
